


Kiram

by Lahya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/pseuds/Lahya
Summary: Desde que Keith tiene memoria recuerda sentir las emociones de alguien más en su ser.Soulmate au que nadie pidio.





	Kiram

**Author's Note:**

> Esto participa en el mini-bang de voltron hispano, siendo honesta no escribia nada desde hace mucho asi que muchas disculpa por todo lo que escribi.  
> No se olviden pasar por dibujo dedicdo a este [fic](https://twitter.com/lancelovesboys/status/990043693548752897/photo/1).

Desde que Keith tiene memoria recuerda sentir las emociones de alguien más en su ser. Una vez le preguntó a su padre que significaba eso. Fue la primera charla que tuvo en su vida sobre almas gemelas, Al ser un pequeño de no más de tres años aún quedó confundido, lo único bueno era que le encantaba sentir la felicidad que su alma reflejaba. Al tener nueve años pequeñas frases random aparecieron en su piel, como una lista de compras o colores de pintar.

Al no entender qué significaban las frases en su piel fue lo que llevó a cabo la segunda charla sobre almas gemelas, la forma en la que se comunican. En clases nunca escucha hablar a los niños sobre cómo comunicarte con tu alma gemela, siempre hablan de una frase que tienen, pero nunca de poder sentir lo que siente o peor que pueden ver lo que uno escribe en su piel. Por tercera vez en su vida y la más importante de todas hablo con su padre sobre las almas gemelas, hablo de lo especial que es su alma gemela que casi ningún humano tiene ese derecho. (Quien le habría dicho que todo esto era el resultado de ser mitad alien.)

La primera vez que Keith se digno a escribirle a lance algo más que no sean pequeñas rayas o puntos, como si el no existiera el pánico que recibió de lance no hizo más que se muera de la pena y no quería volver a escribir. Lance por otra parte con miedo, le respondió. Luego de eso su vida empezó a tener sentido al entender sobre todo lo que sentía no eran almas en pena rodeándolo, la felicidad, la tristeza, la pena, la vergüenza pertenecían a una persona real.

Al pasar de los años Keith como Lance seguían comunicándose a través de su piel, muchas veces la madre de Lance le decía lo especial que era el poder comunicarse con su alma gemela de esa manera. Muchas personas los tacharon de raros al no tener las típicas palabras. El primer encuentro que tuvieron fue cuando ambos se encontraban en el primer año de la academia, una sola clase les toco juntos y nunca se dirigieron la palabra al no saber que eran ellos. Todos hablaban del gran piloto de combate del primer año, Lance sentía celos y admiración de ese piloto sin saber que era Keith. Por otro lado, el solo se sentía agobiado de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por la cantidad de atención que tenia mas cuando la odia tanto, peor cuando socializar no era lo suyo, después de todo la única razón por la que entró era Shiro.

Por alguna razón ni Lance ni Keith habían anunciado el hecho que se encontraban en la academia al uno o viceversa.  
Lance conoció a Hunk, le confió su secreto de cómo se comunicaba con su soulmate, Hunk no lo juzgo ni lo llamo raro. Fue la primera vez que se sintió normal con alguien que no sea su familia. De la emoción Hunk y Lance escribieron a Keith a través de su piel, sorprendentemente cuando Hunk escribió su nombre no se borró o difumino como usualmente lo hacía con el de ellos cuando trataban de escribirlo.

La primera vez que Keith deseo con tantas fuerzas conocer a su alma gemela fue cuando estuvo celoso de sí mismo sin saberlo, Lance le había hablado de una persona que admiraba demasiado y desearía ser como él. Después de todo no sabía que se trataba de él, cuando se dieron cuanta que estaban en el mismo establecimiento fue cuando la misión kerberos desapareció. Aún no recuerdan quien escribió primero.

Lance le escribió que se encuentra en la zona de cadetes para observar el despegue de kerberos, toda la tristeza y rabia que sentía desapareció por unos minutos al entender que su alma gemela estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Mientras todo transcurría hasta podían estar en el mismo edificio, luego de informarse que ambos estaban en su primer año.  
Decidieron reunirse en una sala común, la cual se encontraba vacía. Lance por alguna razón empezó a entrar en pánico. Keith aceleró su paso hasta que observó al chico, paró abruptamente sin saber qué hacer, pero los sentimientos de pánico de lance se volvieron más fuertes. Keith avanzó hasta él, cuando él tocó el hombro de lance y éste alzó la mirada el mundo desapareció.  
Como todas las personas que recién empiezas a conocer te sientes incomodo, al mismo tiempo ellos sabían que se conocían de toda la vida, en su primer encuentro varios minutos pasaron hasta que Lance fue el primero en hablar y luego de estar unas cuantas horas en el piso hablando Keith decidió que era tiempo de la despedida, ninguno de los dos quería volver a la realidad.  
El tiempo pasó y Keith fue expulsado de la academia, Lance discute con Keith sobre la oportunidad que perdía de averiguar lo que en realidad paso en kerberos desde adentro. En el tiempo que paso rara vez se hablaban directamente, un año pasó.

  
Hunk y Lance decidieron seguir a Pidge, ella empezó a hablar sobre como nunca explicaron nada de lo que en realidad pasó en la misión Lance solo se callo y escucho. Observan a lo lejos cae del cielo. Son estúpidos así que deciden ir a ver que es, se esconde lejos y observan todo.  
Lance lo observa y finge no conocerlo, observan al que se supone que es Shiro. Cuando Keith está por salir con Shiro en su hombro, observa que lance va a entrando, entablan una conversación con si nunca se hubieran conocido. Logran escapar hasta la cabaña donde Keith se encontró todo el año que estuvo desaparecido. El lo siente, siente toda la rabia de Lance hacia el igual eso no se compara con la tristeza y soledad que tiene. Sabia que tenia que solucionar eso.

Keith tiene su momento cuando Hunk y Pidge deciden ir a buscar agua mientras Shiro va a caminar a encontrar un poco de cordura de todo lo que pasó. Antes de que pueda hablar, Lance decide que es tiempo y escupe en palabras todo lo que siente, la soledad de él aumenta. Keith no puede hacer más que abrazarlo y pedir disculpas, ambos quieren intentarlo.  
Son interrumpidos por Shiro que los observa esperando respuesta. Fue el primero en saber que son almas gemelas, Hunk y Pidge llegan en menos de dos segundos después, el agua recogida cae de las manos de Hunk, cómo reaccionar cuando tu amigo está abrazando a alguien que se supone que no conoce.  
Al final del día terminar en el espacio, piloteando a Blue en camino hacia El Castillo de Leones, resulta que ahora eran los paladines de Voltron y defendían el universo contra los Galra.  
La primera vez que Lance fue herido protegiendo a Coran, quedando atrapados en el castillo. Keith casi explota todo si no hubiera sido por Shiro que lo calmo. Al final lograron llevar a Lance a la cápsula a tiempo.  
El tiempo pasó mientras están en Voltron de misión en misión, su relación se fue fortaleciendo. 

Escribes un pequeño “Lo siento, te amo. Perdóname” en la palma de tu mano, sientes que lo vio, sabes que está esta sufriendo.

Luego de estar con la espada de marmota entiendes que todos en el universo tienden a tener distintas maneras en las que encuentran a su alma gemela. Tienes la suerte de haber encontrado la tuya antes de morir, sabes que vivieron recuerdos inolvidables. Como la vez en la que fueron a ese planeta con la tradición del Kiram y al final terminaron casándose.

Keith suele observar a Lance más de lo que piensa, Lance solo finge no darse cuenta, ama que lo observe. Al sentir su mirada hace que su cuerpo tiemble de emoción. Pero en esos momentos trata de hacer contacto con Keith todo lo que puede, casi lo pierde y a él parece que no le importa, finge que está bien. No quiere preocupar a los demás, se pone a juguetear alrededor de Shiro, hace bromas a Pidge y habla de la comida del planeta que están visitando con Hunk al parecer están realizando una ceremonia muy famosa. Keith piensa que los aliens parecen hadas, pero sin alas. Una pequeña alien se acerca donde Shiro dándole una flor en con gusto la recibe. Sabiendo el estado de ánimo de Lance y como trata de ocultarlo. Lance no está haciendo bromas para Keith como usualmente haría cuando visitan un planeta nuevo, Lance evita todo contacto con él, está herido no sabe si le costará recuperarse. Shiro decide entregarle la pequeña flor que le dio el alíen. Allura se acerca lo más rápido que puede hacia ellos, fue demasiado tarde. Por otro lado, Keith aun no entiende qué está pasando. El que parecía ser el jefe de la tribu se acerca con unas hermosas coronas de flores blancas. Por alguna razón Shiro empezó a entrar en pánico luego de que Allura le haya comunicado algo, la mirada de Shiro se empieza a trasladar de él a Lance y la flor de las manos de este.

Lance no entiende cómo terminó casado con Shiro. Primero que nada, solo observaba la flora que la celebración del Kiram tenía, después de eso recibió un regalo por parte de él mismo Shiro, una pequeña flor que algún alíen le había entregado. Todo empezó cuando Allura les comunico que el Kiram es una celebración de unión para las parejas ya sean almas gemelas o no. Desde que Lance llegó al espacio siempre se preguntó, ¿Por qué las personas del espacio se casaban con alguien sin necesidad de que fuera tu alma gemela? En la tierra tener una unión con alguien que no era tu alma gemela era penado. Todo esto se aclaro cuando Coran le explico sobre las almas gemelas platónicas, algunas personas nacían para tener un alma gemela en el sentido romántico, mientras que otras personas no tenían la conexión romántica. ¿Cómo sería esto si la tierra se entera?

 

La sorpresa de Allura fue inigualable cuando observo a Lance y Shiro intercambiando una flor de matrimonio, pero nada supera el hecho que Shiro en pánico le comunica que no podía ser así, Lance tiene un alma gemela la cual resulto ser Keith. No entendía como era posible que ellos dos fueran almas gemelas, siempre pasan discutiendo hasta cuando entrenan ambos salen con heridas que los llevan directo a la enfermería. Allura no entraba en razón. Por alguna razón en su cabeza empiezan a pasar recuerdos de Lance y Keith. La veces que discuten uno termina enfadado luego el otro lo sigue sin decir nada o como Pidge, Hunk y Shiro le dicen que los cuando ella quiere intervenir en sus peleas.

 

Una pequeña alien observa como los paladines de voltron empiezan a abrir camino entre la multitud, como el paladín azul camina junto al paladín negro. La forma en la que su cuerpo reacciona al estar cerca de dicho paladín. No duda que hay algo entre ellos, decide inmediatamente que ellos serán uno de los participantes de la ceremonia del Kiram. Lo que no se imaginaba la pequeña que todas las reacciones que tiene el paladín azul no son provocadas por dicho paladín negro. Todas y cada una de las reacciones de él son provocadas por las miradas de paladín rojo que lo observa a lo lejos lo tienen así.

La mirada de Shiro va de Keith y luego a Lance, se posa sobre la flor que le ha entregado a Lance. Todo fue un desastre, nada de eso debía estar pasando. De un momento a otro se había comprometido o casado con Lance aun no estaba seguro de que significado poseía esa flor. Lance deja de sonreír al ver el pánico en la cara del paladín, las palabras matrimonio son pronunciadas de los labios de Allura y ahora era él quien entraba en pánico. Un peso conocido llega a sus hombros, un Keith muy agitado de correr trata de calmarlo sin entender qué pasaba.  
Todos los presentes observan como el paladín azul cae en los brazos del paladín rojo sin conocimiento, Keith empieza a exigir explicación de por que Lance se encontraba en ese estado. Allura queriendo ayudar le comenta el porqué de Lance, la flor que está en su mano y significado.  
El jefe de la aldea estaba reunido junto a los paladines, excluyendo al azul que se encontraba inconsciente en la sala continua a la que se encontraban. El paladín negro trataba de encontrar una solución lo más calmada y razonablemente posible, para que el alboroto que Keith había hecho minutos atrás no se repita. Todos habían presenciado un paladín rojo cabreado por una pequeña que no tenía malas intenciones desde el principio al interpretar mal las acciones del paladín azul.

Al final el aludido se terminó desmayando, paladín rojo con rabia y uno negro tratando de calmar todo.  
Lance recobra el conocimiento creyendo que todo lo que pasó fue una horrible pesadilla o eso es lo que trata de creer, trata de centrarse en ubicar donde se encontraba. Su ser se siente furioso y con rabia, muy bien sabe que no son suyos los sentimientos, que son los de Keith. El solo está intrigado ¿Cómo una flor puede casar a la gente? Observa a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se encuentra solo, unas telas colgadas frente a una pared parecen ser la puerta de salida, respira profundamente y se levanta dirigiéndose a la salida, no había notado que su cuerpo aún se siente débil terminando en el piso por segunda vez.  
Lance intenta caminar al extremo de la sala otra vez, como la primera vez termina cayendo, pero esta vez unos familiares brazos lo rodean. Levanta la mirada para observar a Keith, aún no comprende como lo puede mirar como si él fuera su mundo. Él siempre creía que luego de enterarse que las almas gemelas no siempre estaban hechas para estar juntas Keith hablaría con él y lo dejarían como una amistad, lo sorprendente que fue Keith el que insistió que tenían que luchar por lo que sentían. Aún sin separar la mirada de los ojos de Keith piensa en todo lo que ha vivido junto a él ya sea bueno o malo.  
Gracias a su conexión Keith llegó para poder ayudar a Lance cuando este despertó, lo que hizo salir corriendo a la sala continúa dejando a todos los presentes con la palabra en la boca. Mientras tanto Shiro queda ahí tratando de encontrar una solución de como disolver el compromiso/matrimonio que le fue dado con Lance.

Dicen las leyendas que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, la amaras inmediatamente, la verdad es otra. Sé toma trabajo, esfuerzo, vida para las buenas y las malas. Buscas una manera de que la comunicación nunca falle. Habrá peleas, veces en la que uno de los dos o ambos, no puedan y gritarán todo lo que sienten, no se olviden de los celos y un millón más de cosas. Algo es seguro que esa persona con la que pases el resto de tu vida te amara y amará cada detalle de la persona que eres.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto bueno quise proponerme a escribir algo luego de muchos años y salio como esperaba un relajo. Mejor me sigo dedicando a estudiar.  
> Besos


End file.
